The patent application is generally in the field of methods of remote clock synchronization. Systems having remote clients transmit information in an attempt to synchronize clocks.
Typical clock synchronization techniques perform time stamping at the application layer (e.g., NTP in an OSI model), which introduces errors due to fluctuating time delays in all OSI layers. Such fluctuating time delays typically fluctuate on the order of milliseconds, which produce errors on the order of milliseconds.
A need exists for clock synchronization techniques that reduce or eliminate errors caused by fluctuating time delays in the OSI layers.